The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray imaging systems and more particularly to mobile radiography.
In the hospital setting, mobile radiographic exams are performed on patients difficult to move or incapable of being moved. Also, in tertiary care medical centers, mobile radiographic exams represent a significant percentage of radiographic exams performed.
Many of the earlier mobile radiographic imaging systems employ conventional X-ray imaging using film and/or computed radiography. In order to obtain images from these systems, the imaging medium must be transported and processed after each exposure, resulting in a time delay in obtaining the desired images. Digital radiography provides an alternative that allows the acquisition of image data and reconstructed images on the spot for quicker viewing and diagnosis. However, the cost of replacing the earlier mobile radiographic imagining systems with digital radiographic imaging systems may be imposing to a hospital or tertiary care medical center. Hence, the need to retrofit the earlier mobile radiographic imaging systems for digital radiography.